Makings of a Miser
by llkkjj58
Summary: After his Death Kakuzu looks back on his memories, Before being given another chance by a 'fan' of his. Watch as Kakuzu is given a real part in the Naruto Universe. Not a time travel fic, Kakuzucentric. M for swearing, and violence later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Makings Of A Miser**

_**Authors Note: **_**I will be re writing a bit of an episode or two. So if you wish to skip that and see it in animation or something you can watch Naruto Shippuden Episode 88 (Ending), and The Beginning of Episode 89. There will be some changes in the latter however so you might want to do both if you want to completely understand the circumstances. **

**Note to all my fans of other stories or rather story. This is not the end of me writing those stories. I just think that me writing about my favorite character in the Naruto Series (Kakuzu) will help jump start my writing inspiration for fan fiction again.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**I'll say it in the Description and here but nowhere else. I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

"**other sentient being talking in mind ex: Kyuubi"**

_**'Thinking above mentioned being'**_

"_**JUTSU" **_

"Go, Naruto"

"Yosh*" With that simple order from Kakashi, he tightened his headband and began striding towards Kakuzu with determination in his demonically split eyes.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_'That Kid's Going to attack again?' _was the question in Kakuzu's mind when he saw Naruto begin to approach him once more. After his last attack Kakuzu thought the kid might try to be a bit more clever with his attacks than that... He wasn't going to count on it being that simple though, and he surely wasn't going to count on the jutsu failing again. '_Just to be safe, I should switch to a long range attack style.'_

Putting his plan in action Kakuzu's mouth bulged up considerably and spat out hundreds of more tendrils, forming a massive tentacle from his mouth. He also formed seven more massive tentacles from his back, and shoulders, blowing his headband off revealing jet black hair that would reach to his lower back. And Restitching his arms back together no longer needing the extra range.

As Kakuzu felt the chakra, and strength increase from his new form he barely smirked. He would restock his heart supply with these brats, and cash in the bounties. Then he'd kill that damned Jinchuuriki, consequences be damned.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Choji, and Ino looked on in horror at Kakuzu's new form, while Yamato mentioned his chakra increase to Kakashi, who was worried about Naruto despite his new jutsu, and training.

While most of his comrades seemed concerned Naruto looked on with even more determination than before, summoning several clones to form a semi circle with him at the middle of it, and began to form his _**"Fuuton: RasenShuriken" **_once more.

"It's Ready!" Naruto screamed over the deafening ringing of his new jutsu as he held it over his head, and ordered his clones forward.

As the three Naruto's charged over the massive wood remnants left by Yamato, Kakuzu ran forward to meet them. Before jumping over the diversionary clones and towards the Naruto holding the jutsu in his hand.

"He jumped!" Naruto's allies looked in awe as Kakuzu jumped* in the air, and prepared to smash Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_'I can ignore the diversionary shadow clones behind me.' Kakuzu _thought as he continued to get closer to the real threat._ 'I just need to aim for the original. I've nothing to fear if I can smash that jutsu.' _With that Kakuzu 'launched' his tendrils at Naruto, kicking up a massive cloud of dust. Right after having heard the cries of his companions before his death. Yes, Revenge was sweet for certain.

Yet Kakuzu still watched as the dust cloud dissipated knowing how tough Jinchuuriki could be to kill, when it finally dispersed Kakuzu was glad to see a corpse impaled several time over

_''All right.'_... Right before it disappeared into a puff of smoke.

_'What! That was a Shadow clone?!' _Was the thought going through Kakuzu's head when he heard the familiar sound of the _**RasenShuriken **_coming from behind him_'Huh?!' _As Kakuzu looked behind him he saw the three remaining clones flying through the air towards him, one wielding the mighty jutsu.

_'He mixed himself with the diversionary clones!' _

"EAT THIS!" Was the only thing that escaped Naruto mouth as he hit Kakuzu with the massive jutsu in the middle of his back sending him fling forward, without control of his flight.

When the jutsu finally detonated after throwing Kakuzu a considerable distance, it created a massive dome of air around Kakuzu, that began to tear his skin, clothes, and remaining masks apart with blades that took full advantage of their numbers and power.

As the masks fell apart and Kakuzu continued to be cut apart, the jutsu came to an epic finally and Kakuzu let out a small scream of pain, completely unable to recognize the fact he was unable to feel his chakra.

As Naruto's peers watched in awe at the power of the jutsu it was Yamato who warned them of the incoming blast. As the four braced themselves for the blast, Naruto collapsed in exhaustion after having finally defeating the Akatsuki member with his new jutsu.

**XXXXXXXXX**

He had thought that that stupid Jinchuuriki was dead for a single moment. And he was going to die because of it. There was no way out of this situation, and Kakuzu knew it. But how could he have been beaten by some brats barely out of diapers? How could they have beaten him when he had more experience than all of them combined? Numbers were out of the equation, Kakuzu had fought far more ninja at once without having lost more than one heart.

He thought back to when he had been choking the two weaklings. He could have wrung their necks and been done with it. Instead he chose to make them feel the dread of dying, and make them suffer. He thought back to his fight with the cash cow, Hatake. He could have used Jingou* more in their fight to catch him off guard or capture him, like he had when they destroyed his second heart. He saw standing by Hidan idly while they made plans to separate them. So what did it all mean?

He had been complacent. While his enemies had trained and prepared, he had been arguing with Hidan over nothing. While Hatake had adapted and turned the tide of the battle against him and Hidan they had stayed stale with their strategy, because it had worked on everyone else.

For years after his escape from Taki* he had trained to be better than anyone else, because his standards had been raised so much higher by the first Hokage who had soundly thrashed him. But ever since then none had beaten him. Even all his past Akatsuki members had fallen before him. So he had stopped training for the most part more than a decade ago, and even long before that he had lowered his expectations on training.

His pondering ended however as he heard Hatake land by him, despite his great pain Kakuzu managed to speak.

"How could I lose... To young brats like you...?" Kakuzu asked despite having already knowing himself.

"Well, you're someone who fought against the first Hokage... So we may seem like kids to you. But to us you're just a washed up old man. That's why you're near death and groveling at our feet." Kakuzu looked up to Kakashi with his last bit of strength, hoping to feel the rage that had fueled him for the better part of a century, but felt nothing, only cold indifference, as he charged yet another Raikiri Kakashi continued. "One after another a new generation will succeed us." He thrust into Kakuzu's back destroying his last heart and left after a moment of mourning a powerful opponent.

With that it seemed a legend had died, left forgotten by the Konoha ninja who chose to dig Hidan up for information rather than take Kakuzu's dead body. Maybe Kakashi's respect for Kakuzu as a ninja played a role in the decision, maybe Naruto's jutsu destroying every thing that made him a ninja, gave them some pity. Whatever the case they would pay, as Kakuzu swore it the moment he seemed to wake up in a seemingly never ending hallway full with doors. That he would soon come to know as limbo.

**XXXXXXXXX**

1:_Yosh_ means all right for anyone confused at that

2:It just sounds hilarious and I'm sorry for anyone who had a tense moment ruined by it, I apologize, I just couldn't help myself.

3:The jutsu that gives him the threads basically

4:Hidden Waterfall Village Full name is Takigakure but Im not writing that

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Authors Note: Should I write Something for Perspective switches besides my X thing? Like BlahBlah's Perspective or something like that? Also I didn't feel like the RasenShuriken scene was very powerful compared to the anime or probably the manga. I tried and re wrote it several times but in the end I thought it felt weak, I want to know what you guys think of it though. Also what do you think about the story overall? Do you have any predictions? Or you could do a review without my sneaky way of getting you to! Also if anyone WANTS to proof read this story PM me, I don't need a proof reader, but two minds are better than one, and I don't catch every mistake, probably in fact far from it. Also not sure about my title but we'll see as time goes on.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Makings Of A Miser: Chapter 2**

**_Authors Note:_ ****Usually I don't release chapters very fast, or not this fast at least. But for some reason the fact that my first chapter didn't capture a very large audience makes me realize I'm going to have to beef this story up for people to consider reading it, when it's plot does not appeal to nearly as many people, as other competing stories. And thank you to the person who favorited (No name saying for privacy.) it is very appreciated. Anyways Without further ado let me bring to you, the second chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

_'Where the hell am I?' _Last Kakuzu Remembered, Hatake's Raikiri was in his chest destroying his last remaining heart. But now he felt all of them inside of him once more, beating as per usual. The only logical thing to do in Kakuzu's mind was to check the doors lining the seemingly infinite hallway, so he began by going to the closest one reading the plaque on the door.

"Birth? Am I in a hospital or something?" Not getting an answer to his question, and not really expecting one he knocked. Waited fifteen seconds, and knocked again. Then again. Then again.

After the first time of not getting an answer Kakuzu was already frustrated. After the second time he was visibly livid, and the third and fourth times had been more of enraged punching than anything else. Yet despite his attempts he couldn't break down the door.

Opting to simply open the door he found himself enveloped in a endless void of black where no perception was allowed. Yet he was able to feel himself moving at speeds faster than he could ever have imagined beforehand. It ended as quickly as it had started however, and Kakuzu found himself in a small room crowded with ten people. Four girls, and six boys.

Laying on the only bed in the room was someone Kakuzu knew he remembered, but couldn't place a finger on. As Kakuzu stood, he noticed nobody had noticed him, not even the two young boys looking almost right at him.

_'They're either blind or stupid. And I'm willing to bet it's the latter.' _With that thought out of his mind Kakuzu looked back to the woman only to realize the reasoning behind the door's plaque. She was giving birth to a child.

Most people would have turned away out of embarrassment or respect for the woman's privacy. Kakuzu however, was not most people and had seen much worse than the birth of a child. So he continued to watch out of simple interest.

"It's crowning!" One of the women yelled in a mix both excitement and worry. Kakuzu didn't see the merits in her worry however.

_'There's really no reason to fear child deaths nowadays unless the brat has some illness or defect.' _In fact after the first real Shinobi war deaths at birth had become extremely rare due to advances in medical science.

"Aaaah!" The woman screamed out for the first time since Kakuzu had been there. She was either loaded with pain pills, or tough.

As Kakuzu watched the birth of this random child he continued to ponder on his loss, and death? He wasn't sure whether he had died or been knocked out what had happened. But what he knew was that right now he was breathing and at full strength. And that would be more than enough to kill those brats.

_'No, I can't think like that. If they beat me once they can do it again. I'll have to get stronger if I want to kill them.' _Kakuzu couldn't help but wonder if killing them would be worthwhile however. Had they killed him? Kind of, but what would he gain from killing them? Purely out of vengeance nothing, he should just kill Hatake for the bounty, and then capture the brat for Leader. Hm, now That would get him a raise.

Kakuzu found himself alerted when he heard the woman again.

"I'll name him... Kakuzu." Kakuzu looked over shocked, and suddenly recognized... His mother!?

"What!?" nobody heard him scream, despite the happy quiet congratulations having been drowned out by it. "Answer Me!" Still nobody responded to him. Kakuzu tried to dispel it like a genjutsu, only for nothing to happen.

_'It cant be me. It has to be a coincidence!' _That idea was shot out of the park however as he saw his own unique eyes in the babies skull, which was covered by a thin lining of spiky jet black hair.

"Me." Kakuzu didn't even care that he said it loud, nobody would notice anyway. His mom was still there holding him, smiling lightly as she rocked him in her arms. Kakuzu almost smiled before he realized what was going to happen. He had to remember her soak in every detail, before she was gone...

Long beautiful black hair, kind green eyes, but with white sclera, a tired but smooth, heart shaped face, that oozed kindness. Kakuzu couldn't see her body through all the blankets over her, but was sure she was just as beautiful, especially when not pregnant. Kakuzu wondered how someone like him had come out of someone like that.

Kakuzu had no time to think however as he was thrust into the black void once more, before being released just as fast as before.

He found himself in the hallway once again, but looking back at the door, it was completely sealed off, and looked as if no one had touched it for years. Looking at the next door on the other side of the hallway. It said Recruitment. Kakuzu then recognized what was happening to some degree.

_'So, all these doors lead to a memory of mine, and this one leads to when I was recruited as a ninja.' _Looking down, he saw the next door said Training. _'And they're in chronological order.' _The only questions now were: How did he get there, why he was here, and why he wasn't dead.

"**I can answer all those questions... for a fee that is." **

"Wha-!"

"**I can hear you when you think, so keep quiet will you?"**

_'...Who do you think you are ordering me around?'_

"**The Shinigami.*"**

_'Proof, now.'_

"**As you wish." **With those words Kakuzu fell unconscious, falling to the floor with a distant look in his still open eyes.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kakuzu awoke in front of the place he had become a ninja of Taki*. The National bank of the Land of Waterfalls. He walked in, feeling like it was still only yesterday when he had robbed the bank of nearly 8 Million Ryo to have a life saving operation done on his Father.

**XXXXXXXXX**

He had successfully stolen the money without any problems, but he was faced with a dilemma upon having to leave. He could tell all the people to simply stay there and hope they gave him enough time to escape.

Or he could kill them and have more time to get away, and face more criminal charges if he got caught.

Even at the tender age of 10 Kakuzu was no stranger to danger*. He had been born right before Konoha was formed, meaning he had lived nearly five years in a clan war filled world with nobody but his Father, and many brothers and sisters. Many of which had died by the time he was robbing the bank, leaving him only two scarred, and battle weary brothers, and a Father with heart problems.

Kakuzu only had one 'moral' compass in this situation. Would letting those people live benefit him? The answer was no, and that was what Kakuzu based his final decision off of. He used the knife he had robbed the bank with to kill everyone there, and ran right into the head Jonin heading to make a deposit.

What followed had been the oddest experience Kakuzu ever had, including dying. The Jonin had grabbed him took the money and walked in the bank. He didn't seem displeased, he didn't even seem affected. He had asked three questions that day to Kakuzu, then never talked to him again directly.

"Why did you kill them?*" he asked first. Kakuzu chose to answer truthfully.

"They were, liabilities to me."

"Do you want to make money without robbing your country?" Kakuzu just nodded, before being given an oddly shaped headband by the man now looking at him smiling. "Talk to the village leader, tell him Takeo* sent you." Kakuzu nodded again looking at the money. "Want this?" Kakuzu nodded again. 'Takeo nodded back and passed it back to Kakuzu . "You earned it, and congrats on a new career."

As Takeo walked away Kakuzu ran back home with the money to find his father already in eternal slumber.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kakuzu shook the memories out of his head and walked in the doors, upon seeing an ethereal mass behind the counter he realized he was dealing with either a very powerful genjutsu, or a god.

It was the death god to every exact detail. From the long whit hair, to the praying beads to the loose white kimono around its barely existent body, and of course the finishing piece, the massive dagger hanging from it's mouth.

"**This place look Familiar to you Kakuzu?" **Kakuzu opted to just nod, not wanting to somehow insult a God . "**Now, now don't be so shy Kakuzu, if I was easily offended I would have stopped watching you when you became beyond natural death." **

"What do you mean 'watching' me?"

"**What do you think it means, I've been spectating you for most of your life, I find your ventures a entertaining break of monotony, that's why I'd like to make a deal between me and you."** Kakuzu considered himself a good good at things like this, but not better than a god. He would have to be _very_ careful, lest he be trapped in some shit deal by the Death God.

"I'm listening."

"**Excellent, here's the plan, I'll bring you back to life if you agree to kill any and all target's I give you. As well as letting me talk to you whenever I want to. How does that sound?"**

"That would severely lower my income on bounties if I was going around killing anyone meant to die for you."

"**Very well, I'll only assign you targets you can make money off of once you kill them." **Kakuzu was nervous about this, he was trying to think of any loophole, but with what they said there was none for either of them. He looked back at the death god, still smiling that terrifying grin.

_'I really have no choice. I hope he isnt as annoying as Hidan...'_

"I accept." The Shinigami only grinned and shook hands with Kakuzu before everything went black for Kakuzu yet again.

_'I'm really starting to hate that.'_

**XXXXXXXXX **

1: The Death God

2: To be clear he was a 'ninja' but more of a real world one. In the sense he used more stealth and tricks than chakra.

3: I also hope this is plausible to you guys, considering Zabuza killed an entire school of ninja by himself.

4:You think I can make original names?

XXXXXXXXX

**_Authors Note:_ So what did everyone think? Was the admission of Kakuzu into the ninja force okay? Also I will be extending upon his memories and back story as we continue. Anyways. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Makings Of A Miser**

_**Authors Note:**_** So yea, its been a while, and I really am sorry, but now I look to get back into the groove of things. I suppose the reason I got out of it in the first place was a lackluster response to my admittedly very niche story, and the fact I took a ten day cruise that threw me off my, and school started, so with all that I've had very little time to write, and I didn't want to put out uninspired garbage. Nevertheless Im sure you have all been anticipating this chapter, so without further ado lets go!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_'Ugh... Where the Fuck am I...' _Kakuzu woke up feeling worse than ever before in his entire life, his muscles burned with a fiery passion, and his head felt as if it was literally being torn apart.

After struggling for several minutes he managed to finally get up and observe his surrounding without wanting to keel over and die. He recognized the area immediately it was where he had fought those brats. It would only occur to him later that there was no reason he _wouldn't _ have been there.

Kakuzu slowly trudged out of the massive crater he had been killed in, absently picking up his mask and headband before moving over to the small pond that had hosted many water clones over the fight.

His clothes were torn and covered with blood, the fact it wasn't his own made Kakuzu smirk if only a bit. He immediately noticed however that his wounds had been completely healed, no stitches, no scars, nothing. Apparently the death god was a capable healer, interesting.

Putting on his signature hood, and mask to cover his unruly jet black hair he surveyed the field further. It wasn't covered in blood, and their wasn't a praying maniac around so that meant one thing. Hidan had lost to that kid. _'If that brat wasn't immortal he would be the most useless sack of...' _

Kakuzu hit the ground as he heard the whizzing of a kunai sail straight past his head, looking over he saw the exact opposite of what he wanted, an ANBU cleanup crew. They weren't the strongest in the organization, but they were no force to be trifled with, especially at Kakuzu's current state.

Maintaining eye contact with the lead Kunoichi just long enough to blast a bit of killing intent her way was all Kakuzu needed before he broke off in a dead sprint toward the forest Hidan had been led to, he was confident he could lose them there, before meeting back up with Akatsuki.

As he ran Kakuzu could hear the frantic screams of the commander as kunai and ninjutsu alike were dodged with practiced ease. He could easily feel the chakra build up in muscles and tenkestu alike as the shinobi bombarded him from afar, he turned around to look before stopping abruptly.

They were all at most 15 years old. That was all Kakuzu needed to see before beginning to advance towards them slowly and methodically, a cruel smirk clear even under his mask. The bombardment ended immediately, yes, he was sure now. They were interns, newbies sent to the location to get some practice in. Kakuzu would show them to not be so cocky...

They were frozen, there was no way they could beat this guy, he was Akatsuki! Why did they have to fire at him? Why? Why!? WHY?

Where was their sensei when they needed him? He had gone out to the woods to check on the other member when they found their target, only he wasn't dead! He was putting his hood back on and casually walking around! Was this some sort of test? Yes! That had to be it- SMACK.

"Calm down Kyofu! I can see that look in your eyes again." The boy, Kyofu, looked at his teammate. She was scared too, he could tell, but he could also see a glimmer of hope in her eyes. _'Well... If Atsui isn't afraid then neither am I!' _The boy just nodded and looked back at their slowly approaching foe. He looked to his right to see his other teammate another girl, he was in one of the few, but ever increasing amount, of teams with two girls on them.

She looked resolute as well, kunai at the ready, pulsing with chakra, her muscle condition had never stopped her from being the strongest girl in the academy. An S ranked Criminal would though. God he hated that this had to happen to them, it was like nothing ever went right. "_psst_" A small voice next to him whispered and he only had to hear it once to know not to make any sign of hearing it.

"_We only have to stall until Raiko-sensei comes back, if we can_-"

"Ahh." the man finally spoke as he stopped about twenty feet in front of them. "so you have a Jonin with you? And Raiko? What a pleasant surprise I might just pull a profit out of this escapade." The young team looked at him with both confusion, anger, and fear. A smirk tugged on Kakuzu's face once more though he managed to suppress it this time, that was a very... Volatile mixture of emotion. On he could exploit even with his rather lackluster library of genjutsu, especially due to their age.

Kakuzu was not a subtle man if there was no reason to be, so he triggered his genjutsu with a massive explosion of chakra, absolutely destroying any balance or sense of mind the children had. Casting three different genjutsu exploiting each kid on particular emotional level, they wouldn't be testifying against him anytime soon to say the least. With that he jumped off creating a water clone to head in the opposite direction as he headed to the forest with the intent to dig up his hopefully dead partner.

As he got to the outskirts of what looked to be the battlefield he indeed saw this Raiko, even if he was bleeding out from the wrist next to a screaming head.

"AHAHAHA I TOLD YOU FUCKERS ID BITE YOU TO FUCKING DEATH AHAHAHAHA!"

Kakuzu quickly became annoyed and walked over to shut his partner up with some quick stitches. He looked over at the slowly dying man who could only look on in fear at the still living other member, worry for his students obvious. Kakuzu reached his arm out before beginning the brutal process of ripping the man's heart out with his tendrils. As the heart found it's correct position in Kakuzu's body, and connected it to his chakra pathways he used a simple jutsu to recreate his earth mask.

While Kakuzu was pleased he already had such a powerful heart, he also felt it a waste. He had mastered all five elements years ago, using the hearts to only increase the power of the jutsu, but now not even that was beneficial, he needed to look for hearts with more potential. Kekkai Genkai would fill that hole in his repertoire very nicely in his opinion.

Looking back down at his partners severed head the Shinigami used his new found privileges for the first time.

**'Kill Him.' **Despite some confusion as to _how_ he could kill Hidan, and some hesitance to kill his most effective partner, he soon curb stomped his former partner and left with his enchanted weapon, and the bounty at his feet, would make this situation almost worth it...

It had taken him three hours, a stop at the collection office, more than a few paranoid glances, and a few to many clones to safely get to one of his old hideouts in River country. Before he joined Akatsuki he had to provide for himself, so he had constructed several bases where bounty traffic had been high, he sat down with his suitcase full of money from Hidan's Scythe, and Raiko, and began to count, and counted, and counted, and counted... He came out of his money coma when the moon hit the tip of the sky, and began walking towards the old Akatsuki hideout, wearing his usual attire minus the red clouds. He was going to find what he needed consequences be damned.

When he finally arrived, dawn was approaching and several of his clones had spotted the ANBU that had began trailing him after destroying the bounty station, he was tempted to kill them for such a act, but let it slide on the basis he needed to get his job done.

As he approached the now open cave he observed the wildlife that had invaded the former hideout, plants of all kinds lining the walls, and floor alike, trying to reclaim its lost territory.

A few more months and he wouldn't have been able to do this...

He walked over to where the Gedo-Mazo would have been and channeled a very specific amount of chakra into his palms before the illusion hiding a well lit, and plant free hallway. Kakuzu began to walk down, instinctively recreating the jutsu as he reached a fork at the end of the corridor.

Turning right he stopped in front of the third room on the left, and kicked it down with as much force as he could muster. The door was so sturdy however that it took 3 super charged kicks to simply break through the part he was kicking, and 6 more to finally break the lock, and seal protecting the door.

"Could he have made it any harder to get through?" Kakuzu inquired to himself as he walked through the demolished door,smirking as he saw his goal. Orochimaru's laboratory. His joy was short lived however as he sensed the ANBU finally arriving and searching for him, they had no doubt sensed the chakra he had pumped into his legs when kicking.

Looking back to his goal however, Kakuzu approached the vats with some caution never having had any confidence in Orochimaru's security, Kakuzu wasn't about to die from his own confidence... Again.

Looking in through the thick green slime, and wiping the dust off Kakuzu soon saw the five men partially restored in the vats.

The first was Hashirama Senju; The First Hokage, Kakuzu cringed, just thinking about their pathetically one sided battle.

The next was the Second Kazekage, reanimated via Sasorie's donations. His steel Kekkai Genkai, and mysterious death let this be the first time Kakuzu ever laid eyes on a non-puppet version.

The third was a man that Kakuzu was horrified at the prospect of him being resurrected; The Third Raikage, Kakuzu had seen him fight the Hachibi, hoping to pick up an easy kill. What he saw dissuaded him from ever going to Kumo with any heat. The man was simply scary to even Kakuzu.

The last of the vats Kakuzu was interested in contained the Remnants of the Second Tsuchikage the man who made Jinton (dust release) Kakuzu was interrupted however as the ANBU stormed into the hallway having gotten through the genjutsu.

He had no choice now... Quickly filling the entrance with Jingou threads he lashed out into the vats with hi tendril pulling out the four legend's hearts, First the Hokage, Then the Kazekage, Then the Raikage, finished by the Tsuchikage.

After a few moments Kakuzu felt nothing... Not even a small increase in chakra or power like he was used to, even Genin gave more than This!-

"GAHHH!" Kakuzu suddenly keeled over in immense pain as Jingou spit out Raiko's heart, and edited his chakra coils to handle massive new amounts of chakra. He could feel himself getting physically bigger, then shrinking over and over again as the new hearts brought in power of the likes Kakuzu had never felt before. He continued screaming until it suddenly stopped, with all of his pores leaking out massive amounts of chakra, to free up space while his coils adapted.

The Anbu had managed to cut the web after much effort at the expense of much of their wind users chakra, and watched as their sensor, quickly became horrified at the amount of chakra pouring off.

"We need to run..." He said slowly before beginning to back away. Moving to turn around he ran into th every object of his horror looking down at him with a cruel visage. He smirked before exploding with lightning chakra and impaling the sensor with his hand.

Looking towards the other ANBU as he took his hand out of the now shriveled ninja. He uttered one single message before he began. "Let's go then..."

The wind user found himself ripped in half by the lightning chakra, as Kakuzu simply _ran_ by him, the other two attempted to run only to find their feet wooded to the ground with small trees. With a look of horror in their eyes, they barely registered their heads flying away from their shoulders as the double close line put them to sleep.

"Hue hue..." It started small before gaining volume "Hue Hue Hue..." Before hw just couldn't hold it in anymore. "HAHAHA..." Kakuzu took full advantage of the rare opportunity of something truly tickling his funny bone, and laughed for a good three minutes before calming down and looking back at the four dead ANBU.

"Now I could go kill that brat... No, not yet, I need to train." Kakuzu could feel his chakra reach all time lows from only a few moments of combat, that lightning technique was _very taxing._ He would have to work on it before he paid a visit to Konoha.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Authors Note: **_**SO how did y'all like it? I gave Kakuzu that power spike because I couldn't see him realistically competing with someone like Tobi or Naruto when the war starts, so I thought why not give him a bunch of OP hearts? Overall I think it worked well, but I maybe could have executed it better. I played with the idea of an evolved state of Jingou but decided now want a good time for that. I will update more soon, so now worries for this stories lifeline. Until Next time llkkjj out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Makings Of A Miser**

_**Authors Note: **_**Another chapter this soon? WOAH! Yeah but seriously there seems to be no more good stories I haven't read, and I've searched a lot, so it motivated me to maybe write this chapter soon for anyone that's interested in this story, but can't find anything to read in between chapters. So without further ado let us begin.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As Kakuzu walked out of the Akatsuki base he found himself in a dilemma. Should he go back to Akatsuki? While the initial answer was an overwhelming yes, the more he thought about it, the more he detested it. They had lost three members not including him already, and they had only collected two tailed beats. So unless Konoha really fucked up, their chances of getting them all were slim to none.

Besides what even was their goal? He had asked but had never received an actual answer. It was always the whole monopoly on war thing that was completely impossible. No way countries like Iwa or Kumo would give up their militaries because mercenaries were cheaper.

And even if that was their plan, what would he do after the plan was accomplished? There was no way in hell he was becoming a mercenary, and he wasn't going to lead them either. Plus if ninja were eliminated he wouldn't be able to collect bounties. So what was there for him, the profits of the entire system he supposed. But where was the challenge at sitting in home making money? If he was into that he would have a company bigger than Gatou's with all the money he had saved up.

_'So, what are my choices? Go back to Akatsuki? Nope, Go kill the brat? Not quite yet, Go train? Yes, that seems like the best route for now..._

He now faced one true problem, where could he go? Kumo, and Iwa were far to militaristic, Suna had a horrible climate, and a lack of bounties, Konoha had to many high level ninja and was always on high alert. So that left either a minor nation, or Kiri.

Kiri would certainly be the best with it's hundreds of deserted islands, and large host of missing ninja. So with the prospect of bounties, and training he set off for a pier that had never failed in giving him visa to Kiri.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It took him only three days to walk to the small port that had given him access to Kiri for many decades, and only an hour to rent a boat that could quickly get him to his destination. As he set off Kakuzu began to ponder on actual ways to train his new hearts. The only solution it seemed was to simply use them, and hope for his body to adapt quickly.

Kakuzu found no reason to wait however, and created a water clone to steer the boat while he trained on the water surface. He figured that using his lightning affinity could result in unnecessary boat damages however, and decided to try out his jinton affinity. AS he had heard tales, and seen the destruction such a technique could cause.

He was not expecting to get anything spectacular on the first try due to the massive amount of both chakra and control to use the techniques, which involved using fire, wind, and earth affinities. Luck seemed to be on his side however as he began slowly forming the chakra from his jinton heart into his hands, he was able to easily create a conical shape of jinton chakra.

He smirked as the small orb began to buzz to life in his very hands. He observed the small clear greenish* orb, and small white epicenter and tried to expand the green energy outwards. It slowly formed a short narrow conical shape that reached out about 8 inches from the base, and about a 5 inch diameter.

Kakuzu idly realized he was sweating when it ran into his eye, but ignored the stinging with practiced ease. Concentrating further Kakuzu began pointing his hands towards the sea, stopping his movements right before hitting the water with the now extended beam. Closing his eyes for a moment to gather himself before pushing the ray out a final time creating a huge smoke cloud of vaporized water where the beam hit.

Experimentally moving the beam in all directions, Kakuzu quickly dismissed the technique and fell to his knees in exhaustion. Sparing himself only a moment of rest Kakuzu quickly recovered, and reformed the cone, repeating the same exercise as before until he could once again take it no more. Taking off his cloak to allow his skin breathing room Kakuzu went again, determined to master the practice technique*.

**XXXXXXXXXX(roughly 10:00 PM)**

By the time He arrived at the island the only thing keeping him conscious was the returned chakra from his water clone, and sheer willpower.

_'I should have it mostly down pat by tomorrow, after that I'll go on to the Raiton techniques. After that the Third Kazkage's Jiton techniques, then I'll finish with Mokuton_*****_.'_

With that thought in mind Kakuzu drifted into sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXX (Earlier that day in Konoha.)**

"Fucking great..." Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose as she finished listening to the report given by the intern team, and the reports of the three now dead ANBU.

Team 10, and Team 7 were just as annoyed the man they had nearly died to kill, was back, seemingly just as strong.

"Well," Naruto was the first to speak up. "If we beat him once, we can probably do it again. Right?" Shikamaru shook his head in response before answering.

"He knows what were capable of now, and he can report that to their leader, or other members, and he's strong enough to kill most of us by himself, so long as he has his hearts. And tracking him now will be near impossible, meaning we'll have to fight on his terms." Naruto looked down dejected, maybe his new jutsu wasn't as good as he thought?

"Well we could have Jiraiya use his spy network to try and find him for us." Kakashi suggested from his leaning position from the wall opposite the Hokage.

"We can't spare the resources, we need his spy network completely dedicated to the Akatsuki right now." The entire room was shrouded in a tense silence followed by that sentence, all unsure on how they would find the S-class criminal without expending to many resources. Before Naruto brightened up.

"Well, why don't we let him come to us?" The rest of the Konoha shinobi looked at him in curiosity, but no one objected, prompting him to continue. "I mean think about it, he was trying to capture me, but those moves were definitely going for the kill at the end, and given his temper when dealing with his partner, he might have gotten so mad he was just trying to kill me. So is it unreasonable to think he'd come after me again if I was 'alone'?"

Kakashi's eye was open farther than Naruto had ever seen and everyone was looking at him like he had grown a second head. Before Kakashi gave one of his patented eye smiles.

"That is probably the smartest thing that's ever come out of your mouth you know that?" Naruto just deadpanned before looking proud at the hidden compliment. After all always look underneath the underneath.

**XXXXXXXXXX(back with Kakuzu)**

Kakuzu awoke in a daze, his sleep had been filled with odd dreams something unusual for the usually dreamless man. Shaking it off he pulled a scroll from his stitches* and unsealed a pound of dried meat, and vegetables quietly snacking on them he began to think about his training regime.

_'With my new found reserves, I think I am more than capable of mastering Jinton today, possibly even my Raiton technique. I however have an entirely different dilemma while I will be able to utilize the Raiton jutsu if the heart is destroyed, I am uncertain if that is indeed the case for the Kekkai Genkai...'_

_'The scroll containing Jingou fails to mention if something like that can be retained. While I should be able to with the knowledge of how to form the chakra and my five elemental mastery, it's still a topic I would like to experiment with, just in case.' _

With that thought Kakuzu concluded he would eject the hearts from his body once he had mastered them, and then attempt to recreate the techniques. Sighing before standing once more Kakuzu continued his training with Jinton, determined to get a solid grasp on it, and his Raiton by the end of the day.

**XXXXXXXXXX (in Konoha)**

"While the plan is smart, how do we know that Kakuzu wont be able to defeat Naruto, or escape, I mean he wont engage him, if were all there." The others looked down thinking yet again on how to guarantee they would kill Kakuzu with this plan.

"Perhaps..." Kakashi began only to shake his head before Tsunade spoke up.

"Out with it Kakashi, we cant afford to throw ideas out at a time like this!" Kakashi nodded understanding the situation and continuing.

"Well, I was going to say we could attach a seal on him, that might allow us to transport to him, but that's beyond our skill level. The only man who could have made and survived something like that would have been the fourth..." Naruto failed to miss the small glance Kakashi sent his way, but his suggestion was enough to get the creative juices flowing for the group. Causing a great amount of talking that maybe did more harm than good, but was broken when Tsunade spoke up.

"What if we could arrange something with the toads?" Given many looks of curiosity she smirked, and continued on. "Summons are capable of creating reverse summoning contracts, meaning they could summon us, we'd only have to arrange it with the elders, and Jiraiya. All Naruto would have to do is have a toad with the seals on him at all times."

"But wouldn't the toad be in danger?" Naruto asked concerned for his summons health.

"they could recall back to their home before combat began so you have nothing to worry about really." Naruto smiled at the answer happy he wouldn't be putting his toads in any danger before agreeing to the plan himself. The others soon followed up with agreement, before Tsunade spoke up once more.

"Then it's settled I'll call Jiraiya back to talk with the toads, as well as make a plan with us. He agrees that picking Akatsuki off one by one is a better strategy than fighting them all at once, if things go as planned he'll be back in just a few days. Until then train hard Shinobi, Kakuzu and the rest of the Akatsuki are no pushovers." A single chorus of "Hai!" was heard before all the ninja shunshined out of the room, making preparations for the upcoming battles.

**XXXXXXXXXX(Later that night)**

Kakuzu sat on the beach looking up at the night sky, contemplating his next moves. He had finished learning the Jinton technique _"Detachment from the primitive world" _near noon that day, giving him plenty of time to practice his Raiton jutsu, he had finished that too with the use of a couple shadow clones, he could afford the taxing technique with his new reserves after all.

Focusing on the night sky once more, he chided himself on staying up so late, he would need rest if he wished to master the Jiton, and Mokuton techniques in the following days. With that thought in mind Kakuzu began to drift into what would hopefully be a dreamless night, though Kakuzu had a sinking feeling about that.

**XXXXXXXXXX(Flashback)**

The Shodaime looked up at his young opponent, he wore the headband of Takigakure, a new hidden village that had yet to be found by others geographically. The young man Had short jet black hair that spiked backwards, reminding him of young Saru.

His eyes were what caught Hashirama's attention though, the green iris' lacking a pupil surrounded by crimson sclera. The young man's eyes were focused, and determined, he clearly had a mission, and was not leaving until it was completed. He had scored the first hit, Hashirama had to give him that.

The small trail of crimson running down his cheek was a testament to that. The young man- no, _boy_ had introduced himself as Kakuzu, he was wearing the standard uniform of a Taki Jonin. A dark green flak vest with Dark green Pants, wrapped at the ankles with gauze ending in Blue sandals. His headband was rather odd, shaped somewhat like a crown, Hashirama had never seen a headband quite like it.

"If you've come here to kill me..." Hashirama started, only to be cut off by Kakuzu. Hashirama honestly had one concern before the battle began, which was what he was about to tell the kid before being interrupted, which was the small hope, that the statues he had just made at the valley of the end would survive the battle.

"Talk is cheap, let us begin." with that Kakuzu opened up the battle to come with a great waterfall jutsu, a powerful water technique that brought down a great amount of water on his foe..The lesson Kakuzu was about to get would never fade in the slightest.

Hashirama Senju was a true **god** amongst shinobi, even still injured from his fight with Madara he was beaten badly.

He could only hope to get near that level. 70 years later, he still wasn't there, but Hashirama had let him live because he had _potential, _Kakuzu had tried to live up to it, live up to the standards set by one of the two things he had learned to respect in his long life; Money, and the First Hokage.*

**XXXXXXXXXX**

*1-I am so sorry I have no clue because Im color blind

*2- I'm going with the assumption Kakuzu learns the techniques the people knew, and how to manipulate the chakra, but no more than that.

*3- Respectively; lightning release, Magnetic release, and wood release. The other element _Jinton _is dust release

*4- I believe he is able to store things inside of himself thanks to Jingou, if not then I'm adding it in because I doubt a man like Kakuzu would put his money in a bank, meaning he has to put it somewhere right?

*5- This last part was a bit iffy for me, but let me know what you think. I also think it's reasonable to think Kakuzu would respect such a powerful man.

_**Authors Note: **_**Hey guys, once again I'm happy to present the next chapter of Makings of a Miser! We reveal a bit more of Kakuzu's past, as well as some of his deeper thoughts. Right now he seems like a bland character. But Kakuzu is a guy who, once he get's a mission in mind, he focuses on it completely, training included, with very little time for other thoughts. I tried to showcase this with the observation of his eyes by the First, but I wanted to clarify. Also Critisicm is welcome, and don't be afraid to hit that favorite button! Or review... Or Follow... Jokes aside thank you all for reading**

**-llkkjj out!**


End file.
